Kataang Week II
by Night-Wolf280
Summary: Kataang Week II is happening right now, so I wrote some stories for it. Hope you like it!
1. Panda Lily

It was a beautiful day in the Earth Kingdom. The gaang had gone back to Aunt Wu's village to get some supplies and visit. It was a few days after the war ended and just about everyone in the city was still celebrating. "Welcome Avatar Aang!" Aang was greeted by Aunt Wu and Meng.

"Thank you," he replied, getting down from Appa.

Katara meanwhile was staring at Meng, who was staring back. She gave a 'he's mine' look and followed Aang into the shop nearby. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were also with them. "Sokka?" Katara called for her brother.

"Yea, sis?"

"Can you get a room for us?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and started to walk away.

"Actually, can you make that 3 rooms?"

"Three?"

"Yea, I want to share one with Aang. You and Suki can have one and Toph can have one," she explained.

Sokka smirked. He had seen the kiss the Avatar and his sister had shared on the balcony. "Ok," he replied.

"Aang?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Would you mind sharing a room with me while we stay here?"

"I don't mind at all!" he said and blushed a bit.

He still hadn't gotten over the whole blushing thing yet, but Katara thought it was cute. "Good. Would you mind-" she got cut off.

"No problem," he replied, taking the basket of fruit from her.

"Thanks," she replied.

They headed back to the room that Sokka had gotten them. The rooms had one bed each and a desk. There was a bathroom to each one also. It wasn't the best quality inn, but it was good and since they ended the war, it was free. Aang put the food on the desk and lay down on the bed. It was soft, and the sheets were a pretty green color. "Tired?" Katara asked him.

"Yah," he said, closing his eyes. "I wonder what Sokka and Suki are doing." "Kissing? Seriously, while you were up on Appa's head steering, those two wouldn't stop holding hands and looking at eachother," Katara said.

Aang chuckled and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. "Yah Aang?" "Tonight, come to the beach." "Ok," she said, playing along. She had no idea what he was planning. Just then, Sokka peeked in the door. "Hey, I'm going with Suki and Toph to Aunt Wu. You guys want to come?"

"Sure. Hang on," Katara said.

Sokka nodded and went back to his room. "Hey, are they coming?" Suki asked. "Yea. Katara said just a minute though."

Back in Aang and Katara's room, Katara scooted closer to Aang. "I don't know what you're planning, Aang, but I'm sure it will be good," she said and then kissed him.

Aang reacted, kissing her back. "Now come on. Sokka will be waiting."

The two lovers went out in the hallway to meet Sokka, Suki, and Toph. "Alright, let's go," Suki said.

Everyone followed Sokka to Aunt Wu's place.

After visiting Aunt Wu, it was dinner time. Oyagi had prepared a big feast for the heros. They all went back to the dinning room and found a feast of Water Tribe foods and some pastries waiting for them. "Wow, this is really nice of them," Katara said, sitting down to eat.

Sokka had already dug in, earning a disgusted look from Suki. "Sokka! Seriously, you can't be that hungry!" she exclaimed.

Toph laughed a little. "So what are we going to do after dinner?" she asked.

"Well, Aang was going to show me something. You three can do whatever," Katara replied.

"I was going to take Suki somewhere nice," Sokka cut in after swallowing a large spoonful of stewed sea prunes.

"Toph, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I got some work to finish," she said innocently.

After dinner, Aang ran to the beach, using airbending to go faster. "Walk. It's a surprise," he said before he left.

Katara started walking after him, wondering what he was going to show her. She hoped to not go in the water, even under a full moon. Soon, she arrived at the beach. She walked through the little forest, coming to Aang, who was holding a panda lily. "Aw Aang! That's so nice of you!" she said, hugging him.

Aang hugged back and then said, "There's going to be a falling star tonight. We can make a wish," he told her.

They lay down together in the soft sand, stargazing at the stars in the sky. After a while, a star shot across the sky. "Look!" Katara said.

They both closed their eyes and made a wish: I wish to be with you forever. "I love you Aang," Katara said and kissed him.

"I love you too, Katara," he said, kissing back.

They sat in the sand for a little while, before heading back to their apartment. It was a great night.


	2. Blush

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Fire Nation. I was in Zuko's palace, waiting for Aang to come out of a meeting. Ever since I found him in the iceberg, I had found an attachment to him. Now, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. As I came out of my thoughts, the meeting ended and he came up to me. "Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang, how was the meeting?" I asked.

"The same as always, boring. I'd be better if you were there," he told me.

I kissed him and looked up in time to see him blush. I thought he had stopped that. We were together, so what's the point? I giggled. "Well, I'd come if you would like," I suggested.

"No, that's ok. You wouldn't like them," he said.

"You sure?"

"Ya, I can handle it. So, what's for dinner?" he asked me, forgetting that I don't cook while we are in the palace.

"I don't know. The servants cook," I told him.

"Right. What do you want to do until dinner?"

"Well, I have a question for you. Come up to our room."

He followed me upstairs and sat on our bed. "Why do you still blush when I'm near you?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, that. I don't know, I just...do. What, you want me to stop?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "No, I think it's cute. I just wanted to know why. I don't blush, so I guess I didn't know," I told him.

He blushed again, his face growing redder and redder by the second. I smiled and sat down with him. "So, would I be able to make you blush?" he wondered aloud.

"Try me."

He kissed me, tracing his lips down my jaw and neck. He shook his head. "Harder than it seems," he mumbled.

Just then, a servant came in. "Dinner," she said and bowed.

We got up and went back downstairs, finding Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko already seated. We ate, almost in silence. "So, how was the meeting?" Suki asked Aang.

"Fine," he replied.

Under the table, he laced his fingers into mine. I knew he was trying to get me to blush, but it wouldn't work. I guess he had noticed because next thing I knew, he rested his hand on my thigh, lightly tickling me and drawing closer and closer to my waist. I grabbed his hand and I felt my cheeks grow hot. He whispered into my ear, "I made you blush."


	3. StrengthWeakness

He was trapped. Trapped like an animal with no escape. The young airbender looked around his cell, wishing and waiting on Katara, the love of his life. "Do you really think your girlfriend will come rescue you?" a dark voice said from the shadows.

The Fire Princess had escaped and captured Aang when he was still partying with his friends. "Well? Answer my question!" she shouted.

The boy remained silent, looking up at her from his spot on the ground. "Well, she's not. She wouldn't be able to get passed my guards. And you? You're nothing. She's your weakness. I have her. You can't win now."

Azula walked out of the cell after kicking him in the gut. "She is not my weakness. Katara is my strength." He repeated that to himself over and over.

Metalbending the wall, he crushed some of the cell and got to the hall. He coughed up a little blood, but ignored it. Aang just needed to get out of this place and find Katara. Searching through the hallways, he saw many broken-hearted souls peering out through their cells. Finally, he found what was the last cell in the hallway. Peering in, the boy saw a girl. She looked up at him, quickly getting up. "Aang!"

"Katara, we have to get out of here," he told her.

After he was finished metalbending the door, she hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd come."

"Ok, let's go," the Avatar said, kissing her forehead before letting go of her.

They raced down the passageways, knocking down guards as they went. When they reached the bottom level of the prison, Azula was standing there, smirking. "So, you escaped afterwards," she sneered.

Narrowing her eyes at Aang, she bended lightning and shot it towards him. He jumped out of the way, the tiny flames barely licking his skin. "RUN!" Aang screamed.

"Not so fast," another voice said.

The two ran into a few guards, getting punched in the gut. Katara bended a waterwhip and whipped one of the men. Aang was in a different situation. Azula had shot Aang with a fire blast from behind. He fell to his knees in pain. Katara pushed the guards down, running to her boyfriend. "Aang!" she shouted.

"Now, you have nowhere to run," Azula said.

Just as the universe would predict, Sokka and Toph came bursting through the doors. Azula muttered a "d*mn" and aimed at the two rescuers. Toph pulled her underground with some earthbending. Katara picked up Aang. They were going to get out. The chilled air was quite nice after being in a hot, dry cell for so long. The gang got onto Appa and flew off into the moonlight, Katara healing Aang as they flew. Katara was really the Avatar's strength, but sometimes his weakness when someone threatened him with her.


	4. Tradition

"Aang, wake up," Katara said, nudging him.

"Morning, Katara," Aang said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Of course, Aang. Today is the day I found you in the ice berg."

"Ya. I remember waking up and thinking you were an angel or something," he said, flashing his big grin that she loved.

Katara blushed at that. "When I saw those big grey eyes of yours and new that I liked you," she said.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? Sokka should be getting up soon."

"I'm not sure. Let's make it together," the Avatar suggested.

"Ok. You can get started. I'll wake up Sokka and Toph."

Aang went into the kitchen and started to make some pastries. Katara went into Sokka's room and shook him awake. "Sokka, wake Toph up. Breakfast will be ready soon," she said and went to help Aang in the kitchen.

Aang was putting the pastries into the oven when she came back. "Hey, what are you making?"

"Pastries. Could you get the juice out please?" he asked, checking on the pastries.

"Sure. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's make a tradition. Today is a special day after all," he said.

A sweet smell was drifting around the room in no time. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, pouring the drinks.

"Well, we could go somewhere. It'll be a surprise."

She pondered this for a moment, wondering where he would take her.

"Alright. When do you want to leave?"

"After breakfast. It'll take a little while to get there," he replied, taking the pastries out of the oven and calling down Sokka and Toph.

They came eagerly, smelling the food. "Morning, Aang," Sokka said, taking a pastry and grabbing a seat. Toph got her food and sat down as well. "Morning, Sokka. Guess what," Aand said.

"What, are you two engaged?" Toph cut in, smirking. '

Sokka almost spit his drink out. "WHAT?!"

"No, we aren't. Today, Aang's going to take me somewhere because two years ago today we found him in the ice berg."

"Ya. Do you guys want to come?"

"Na, that's ok. Sokka and I can have some bonding time," Toph said before Sokka could reply.

He muttered something, but ate, ignoring her. After breakfast, the young couple took off on Appa. They had been in Kyoshi, and it was a short trip to where Aang was going. He headed south. Katara had been told to not look out of the saddle until they landed. "Ok, were here," Aang said, walking to the saddle to help Katara down.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know if it'd still be here!" she exclaimed and kissed him.

Aang hugged her saying, "I found it a few days ago and thought it would be perfect to show you on the anniversary."

"Wait, it won't be a surprise if we keep going here every year," she realized.

"Yea, but it's still cool to see," he said.

"This is sure a tradition to keep, Aang."


	5. Comfort

"Aang?"

I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked around for him. I thought I had heard him get up. "Aang, where are you going?"

I saw him turn around, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I'm going on a walk," he said, trying to hide his tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked, now standing.

He nodded his head and ran off into the woods. I followed silently. The bright moon shone down from above, showering the forest in a soft white light. Soon, he was walking, still crying quietly to himself. When I was right behind him, I put my arms around his chest and kissed his neck. He turned around, trying to wipe his tears away. "Aang, what's wrong?" I asked, running my fingers over his tearstained cheek, soothingly.

"I-I don't w-wanna t-talk about i-it," he cried, burying his face into my shoulder.

I picked him up, rubbing his back as he sobbed into my shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Shhh...It's ok...I'm here..." I whispered and carried him back to my sleeping bag and set him down gently.

"Aang, what's wrong? You can tell me," I said soothingly, wishing I could help.

"It's the monks. They took me away from my parents."

He was crying harder now. "What made you think of them?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Today's the day I got taken away. I found out a few years after it happened and never forgot," he said and cried harder.

I hugged him and kissed his forehead and let him get in my sleeping bag with me. He cuddled up with me as I comforted him, still rubbing his back. I kissed him then. I knew he liked me and I liked him back. As he kissed back, I thought of all the ways I could comfort him. There were none compared to this.


	6. Love Of Life

It was a typical day. Everyone was off doing their own thing except for me. I was bored out of my mind. "Katara?" I heard someone ask. "Yes, Aang?" I replied, looking towards him. "Do you want to fly with me? I was going to explore around the temple and thought you might want to come," he offered. I smiled at him, nodding. "Sure!" We were at the Southern Air Temple and Aang wanted to see what's changed, I guess. I had flown with him before and had gotten to like it. "Awesome!" I held onto him as he flew off into the air, taking me with him. We first flew strait, just getting used to it for a second. "Hold on!" he screamed over the sound of the wind rushing by our ears. I knew what was coming next. He did a backflip and I was holding on to him tightly. "Whooooo!" I screamed, smiling at him. He smiled back. The feeling you get when you do that is exhilarating, like you're free from the world, yet still there. It's unexplainable. I screamed with excitement as he did another flip, even better than the first. I came to the conclusion. Life as an airbender must be amazing, and the best ever. We went all around the temple, seeing statues, meditating rooms, the courtyard, and all the little rooms for everyone. When we landed and I let go of him, it got colder. I guessed that the temperature had dropped a little, but I didn't notice because of him. "Aang?" I asked. "Yes, Katara?" he said, coming closer to me. "Do you love life?" "Yea, I do. Life is awesome, and what everyone can't live without. Why do you ask?" he told me. "I was just wondering because the airbenders seem so free and loving when flying," I said, getting even closer to him. "Oh. Yea, I guess we are. So, do you love life?" "Yes. I love it," I replied. We came even more closer. "I love it because of you," he said, closing the small gap between us. Our lips came together in a kiss. The love for each other was strong, and same for our love of life.


	7. In My Arms

It was a stormy night, almost like the night when Aang ran away. Everyone was snug in their beds, save for one boy. Aang couldn't sleep during big storms like this. He had gotten up and went to the quietist room in their little house, the basement. Unfortunately, Katara didn't hear him. Even though she shared a room with him, he slipped out silently. The young waterbender awoke suddenly from a nightmare, and then noticed that Aang's bed was empty. She heard the thunder and saw the light from the lightning flashing through her window. "Aang?" she called, walking out into the hall, grabbing a flashlight.

The cool air was chilling to the touch, but she kept walking, coming to the bathroom. The door was open, so he wasn't there. She crept downstairs, shining the flashlight around the living room. Katara was getting worried now. He wasn't on the main level, or upstairs. The only other room was the basement. "Of course! I should have thought of that before. It's quiet there," she whispered to herself.

She walked down the steps into the dark, cold room and saw a little light from a candle. "Aang?" she called and went over to the figure.

The Avatar looked up, still trembling. "K-Katara?" he asked.

"I'm here. It's okay," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He trembled in her arms, tears sliding down his face. He was afraid of storms, ever since he had ran away from the temple and she knew it. "Katara, I can't sleep," he told her, hugging her close.

"I know. Hopefully the storm will stop soon. We can pull the shades down in the bedroom, if you want."

"That would be good, but...the thunder," he cried.

She picked him up and carried him back upstairs. "Try focusing on something else. That might help a little," she suggested.

She pulled the covers over him and got into the bed as well. She cuddled up with him, singing a song her mother used to sing to her. His eyes closed, and he lay in her arms, at peace at last. "Goodnight Aang, I'll always love you and have you in my arms," she whispered to him before drifting to sleep.


End file.
